Three Simple Rules
by Celeste027
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since childhood. But when college comes around, their hormones can no longer be contained and desires are to finally manifest. However, to make it fun they've created a personalized and perverted game with just a few rules to be followed. Too bad the game players are going to be breaking every single one. Inu/Kag. AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A bell rang far off in the distance. Clouds were sporadically strewn across the blue sky, and leaves ruffled excitedly above the two teenagers gazing into each other's eyes beneath the branches.

For all intents and purposes, it looked to be a scene from a romance movie playing out. The silver haired boy, with dog ears swiveling back and forth atop his head kept his golden eyes locked on the girl's brown orbs. Her black hair was pulled high into a ponytail that exposed her slender and soft neck. A small smile played at her lush lips.

"You really think we can get away with it?" Kagome asked. It was a strong voice, with just a waver of uncertainty.

Inuyasha's trademark smirk splayed across his mouth and he nodded curtly, "I have no doubt about it. So long as you play by the rules."

Kagome mused for a moment, her teeth chewing her bottom lip. Gold eyes took a stolen glance at the action and he clenched his hand into a fist. She drove him nuts. Then again, hormones raged between the two teens. At age 19 and 18, it was no wonder they were taking steps the way they were.

"No masturbating?" Came Kagome's sullen question. She could handle the game. But damn it, she had needs.

"No self induced orgasms," Inuyasha answered, a knowing grin settling in. "I mean. If you can't handle this, Kagome -"

"That's not what I said. I just don't want to be on the verge of exploding when you touch me." She raised her eyebrows teasingly, but the words were almost enough to make him lose it.

"It'll be my job to do the exploding, baby."

Her heart came to a halt at those words. She loved when he spoke to her like that. When he looked at her with those heated eyes. By the gods, she wanted him.

"Fine. Game on." And with those fateful words, both players sealed it with a chaste kiss that promised more, as they mentally began preparing their next moves.

The game was easy enough. A few simple rules and all the fun they could manage.

Kagome stole a glance from behind her bangs to the guy walking next to her. They were heading back to their university campus. It was a 20 minute walk usually. But that day it felt like much longer. Their fingers would graze each other randomly as their arms swayed beside them. But not once did either of them reach out for the other.

 _Game. It's a game_. Kagome reminded herself. No affection outside of the act. No emotions. Just sex and nothing more. But they had to make it interesting, right? Couldn't just be fuck buddies without some ground rules.

Rule #1: Don't get caught.

To Kagome, it seemed the hardest one to avoid. But it also seemed the most exciting. No one else would know. Considering their friends all studied together, had classes with one another and had nearly identical hobbies, the rule was going to pose some interesting dilemmas. But more than that...they couldn't get caught in the act. Which heightened her desire more. Libraries, restaurants, photo booths, dorm showers...the list was endless. And each place posed a threat that thrilled her.

Rule #2: No self pleasuring.

It was the single rule she hated the most. Absolutely despised it. She was a healthy 18 year old with the libido of a harlot. Well, a harlot that enjoyed her job. The thought of not being able to pleasure herself when she felt wound up or stressed or when she thought of the hanyou next to her in her daydreams ...like what he would do if her skirt flipped up to reveal her ass. Or how he would grab her wrists and flip her so that her back pressed against his front, and his breath tickled her sensitive neck…

Kagome swallowed deeply, heat pooling between her legs as she attempted to ease her mind back down to serenity. It didn't matter though, Inuyasha had already noticed the spike in her scent. It was tangy and spicy all at once. She smelled fresh and intoxicating. He wanted to get drunk off of her.

"Kagome." His voice was hot, the fitted jeans he wore tightened in his crotch as his dick hardened.

She froze, noticing he stopped his motion forward and looked at him, unembarrassed. _He must have smelled me_. That was a curious thought to Kagome. _What other things could he pick up with his nose?_ She wondered. But that wonderment shifted drastically when he grabbed her by the waist and launched them both into the air.

She had watched him do it a million times. In fact, there were days where she wished she was above the tree line, flying with Inuyasha as he moved gracefully from tree to tree in bountiful leaps.

Her initial reaction was to cling tightly to him, and wrap her legs around his narrow waist. Kagome buried her face into the crook of his neck and her fingers dug tightly into his shoulders as she gasped out for air.

Kagome was sucking in a large gulp full to scream bloody murder, but then they were falling and her stomach did a somersault that unleashed a mouthful of giggles into his neck.

Inuyasha's keen ears picked up on the cute sound and he couldn't help but smile at the adorable things the girl in his arms could muster. The thoughts turned darker and more teasing when he realized that though she didn't seem to be so afraid anymore, her legs were still around him. In fact, he noticed, they were tighter, forcing her heat to press harder against his waistband. The jeans were getting tighter around him, and his hands lowered to her plump ass, squeezing while being mindful of his claws.

Kagome smirked, feeling the strength of Inuyasha around her. He wouldn't let her fall. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was this knowledge that made taking advantage of their position manageable.

She felt him land on a branch of a high tree and then launch up again. As they reached the peak, she raised her face and whispered up to his ears, pressing her cheek against his, "Let's play."

Inuyasha chuckled and nudged her face with his. Just as they reached their peak height, he smiled and replied, "Thank god you're wearing a skirt."

And as they descended, he lowered his mouth to hers and claimed her lips. The kiss was hot and wet. Their tongues slick against each other, begging one another for more.

In the back of her mind, as she felt Inuyasha reach between their bodies to undo his zipper, Kagome pushed the last rule into a crevice - she was positive she had nothing to worry about. After all, it was just sex. And it wasn't going to be anything else – ever.

Rule #3: Do not fall in love.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup. I've started a new story! Bend Your Will is still my thing, but this one just came to me randomly while on my commute, and I could not get it out of my head. Please R &R to let me know if you'd like me to continue. Yes, there will be some citrusy goodness. In fact, most likely nothing but that. However, Chapter 2 is in the works and it has a little story line to it. I'm still developing it. :) Thanks again!


End file.
